nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Le serpent d'acier
The Map Le serpent d'acier (French for The Steel Serpent) is the Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer map, Citadel in zombies. Characters are Primis. The Weapons Start *Knife *Welling (player determined) *Strife (player determined) *RK 7 Garrison (player determined) *MOG 12 (player determined) *Essex Model 07 (player determined) *Saug 9mm (player determined) *Frag (player determined) *Acid Bomb (player determined) *Claymore (player determined) *Wraith Fire (player determined) *Sentry (player determined) Special Weapons * Overkill (player determined) * Hellfire (player determined) * Path of Sorrows (player determined) * Ragnarok DG-5 (player determined) Wall * Strife * Essex Model 07 * RK 7 Garrison * Saug 9mm * Escargot * MOG 12 * Spitfire * Swordfish * Mozu * MX9 * GKS * M1897 Trebuchet * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * M1927 * ICR-7 * Vapr-XKG * Auger DMR * Bowie Knife * Titan * Koshka Box * ICR-7 * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * Hitchcock M9 * Rampart 17 * Vapr-XKG * Grav * Swat RFT * Peacekeeper * Escargot * MX9 * Spitfire * Saug 9mm * GKS * Cordite * MP-40 * M1927 * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * ABR 223 * Auger DMR * S6 Stingray * M16 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihander * Tigershark * SDM * Paladin HB50 * Koshka * Outlaw * Vendetta * Locus * Havelina AA50 * Mozu * RK 7 Garrison * KAP 45 * SG12 * MOG 12 * M1897 Trebuchet * Rampage * Argus * Hellion Salvo * Ballistic Knife * Reaver C86 * Monkey Bomb * Zap Gun Mark II * Teddy Fighter Buildables * Riot Shield The Perks *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Death Perception *Blood Wolf Bite *Dying Wish *Ethereal Razor *Double Tap *Electric Cherry *Widow's Wine *Stamin-Up *PhD Slider *Deadshot Dealer *Mule Kick The Opening Transcript Primis and Ultimis arrive at the base of a waterfall. Ultimis Dempsey: Where have you taken us Nikolai? Primis Nikolai: Ach! I still need to figure out how to more reliably get dementional portal to drop us of at exact spot that we need to be. No matter. We climb. The eight then climb the mountain side until they reach the top. Primis Nikolai: Here we are. The Citadel of the Serpent Queen. They all look around and see it's destroyed. Primis Dempsey: You mean what's left? Primis Takeo: Does she still reside here? Perhaps we could ask for aid for the upcoming battle. Great War Richtofen: Believe me, if she had a choice in which side she'd be on, it wouldn't be ours. Primis Nikolai: Correct. But *''he turns to look at Ultimis*'' we do need back up still. Which is where you four come in. Ultimis Richtofen: Ooh! And who would possibly be able to help us?? Primis Nikolai: Wake up my other self and I'll explain. They all look at Ultimis Nikolai who has passed out from the climb up the cliff. Ultimis Dempsey kicks him awake. Ultimis Nikolai: What?! That climb was exhausting! Primis Nikolai: Pay attention! *he opens a dementional portal behind Ultimis.* Go through there. When you emerge find four cryogenic pods holding people. These people are essential to our plan to defeat Dr. Monty and the Shadowman. Ultimis obeys and they go through the portal. Ultimis Takeo is stopped before he could walk through. Primis Nikolai: I'm trusting that you'll keep them in line, da? Ultimis Takeo: Yes. He goes through and the portal closes. Primis Dempsey: So what are we doing here? Primis Nikolai: *he turns around and holds up the Summoning Key* Getting your souls back. The Ending Transcript Primis Dempsey: That feels SO much better. Primis Takeo: Agreed, Dempsey. Agreed. Great War Richtofen: Yes. We should probably retrieve our other selves as well as our new friends. Primis Nikolai: Yes, yes. Working on it. He opens a dementional portal and all eight of them come rushing through. Misty: Close it! Now! Primis Nikolai closes the portal but one zombie got through. The zombie tackles Misty and almost rips into her when Marlton kicks him off, picks up a rock, and beats it to death. Marlton: No! Eating! My! Girl! Misty: *getting up and hugging Marlton* Thanks sweetie. Stulenger and Russman both look at each other as if to say, "When did THAT happen?" Primis Nikolai: Good work men, now we can continue. Samantha: Good. The sooner we can destroy Agartha the better. Primis Nikolai: *kneels to Samantha's height* I know you have been through much, Sam. And I agree. Agartha must be destroyed. But it won't happen with rage. We must stay focused or we won't be able to accomplish that mission. Samantha: Yes Uncle Niki. While they aren't paying attention the soul of the zombie that was killed flies over to the Elemental Shard and another soul comes out of the Summoning Key and flies to the nearest person with no soul; Ultimis Richtofen. Shadowman: *only audible by Ultimis Richtofen* Please! You must help me! Ultimis Richtofen: *smiles* The Trivia *Pack-a-Punch, and the Ammo Box are all here. **Gobblegum is also here despite the create a class system being so similar to that of Black Ops 4's. *Find three teddy bears on the map and the song remake Zombie by Bad Wolves will play. *The Easter egg picks up where Alpha Omega left off. It involves releasing Dempsey, Takeo, and Richtofen's souls from limbo called Return to Sender. *Many minor Easter eggs can be found addressing the battle between the Wolf King and the Serpent Queen during The Great War. *Samantha can be seen in the throne room being worshiped by three zombies as Eddie sits next to the the throne and plays with toys of those zombies.